Big smiles and say 'Aloha'
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: School is finally out for each of the boys and how do they celebrate their final summer together? A full vacation in Hawaii. But what happens when tempers flare, secrets get revealed and hearts get broken. Join Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters and Cartman for all that an more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Welcome to; Big smiles and say 'Aloha'. This is my first ever time trying a south park fanfic so take it easy on me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I will try and make a schedule for how much and how long I will be between updates.**_

* * *

The morning slowly crept it's way over the hill as the sun light began to crawl through a pair of closed curtains into a dark room. The room entailed was decorated with a soft yellow paint which was beginning to peel away slightly from old age. Posters were placed all over the place of numerous boy bands which had become the favourite of the owner's of room who was laid fast asleep in bed. Numerous posters of bands such as The script and random bands were posted over the bed.

Slowly the blankets began to shift slowly as sun light hit the bed and a soft groan made it's way out. "Damn it." The gentle voice moaned. Slowly from the covers a mop of crimson hair began to become more visible. It had once been a flaming burst of wild hair but as the years passed, it became a more controlled and darker mess. It fell slightly over the boy's emerald eyes before he blew up gently and the curled fringe flopped to the side. He grinned slightly and stared at the posters before yawning. "Finally. Final day of school." He smiled brightly as he got out the bed and looked at his reflection.

He almost burst into laughter as he ran a hand through the dark red locks. _So glad I wore that hat as a kid._ He laughed as he thought back to when he was younger and in school. Now it was his last day before he went off to college... It would be so strange... Not getting to see Stan or Kenny much any more... but then again, Kenny seemed to always be vanishing these days and when ever he would come back, he always came with a new scar of a plaster over his face. He would wear his cocky grin like a medal.

He sighed again softly as he looked back at him self. His flat red hair still curled at the sides around his ears and he would often just brush them back. No more Stan...no more Kenny...

He paused and his eyes widened slightly as he grinned brightly.

And no more fat ass Cartman!

He soon cranked up the radio as he jumped about and smiled happily. In the new light his smooth body was hypnotic. As he spun and sang along with the singers on the radio. _"Check yes Juliet Are you with me?" _He reached into his wardrobe and pulled out an orange shirt before pulling over his head and letting it cling to his sides as it framed him. He looked back into the wardrobe. The clothes were all thrown about in a pile. "IKE HAVE YOU BEEN GOING THROUGH MY CLOTHES AGAIN!" he shouted before shaking his head and going back to listening the music._  
"Rain is falling down on the sidewalk"  
"I won't go until you come outside"  
"Check yes Juliet"  
"Kill the limbo"  
"I'll keep tossing rocks at your window" _The volume on the radio increased and he was pretty sure his parents could hear it by now. But he didn't care, he loved the song. Check it Juliet, it seemed to always be playing over and over in his head._  
"There's no turning back for us_ _tonight_" He hopped around on the spot as he did a mix between dancing and trying to pull some boxers and shorts on. When he fell and landed on his butt he just laughed.  
"KYLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" His mother called up. "You're going to be late!"  
"Don't worry Mom!" He quickly pulled some socks on as he looked outside his window. It was one of those rare days when the sun was shinning brightly and the snow had melted away to reveal the long stretch of green grass. It was weird to think how nice a place his town was when it wasn't buried beneath snow all the time.

He pulled on his shoes as he began to slide down the stairs. "Have a good final day at school Honey." His Mom kissed him on the forehead before she walked out the front door leaving him by himself. It was strange... but again, he would have to get used to it. He would still be able to text Kenny and Stan.

He grinned.

And he'd never have to hear off fat ass about his stupid ideas or theories. "Today. Is going to be one of the best." He smiled slightly. But then again...

It was the last day he would have to spend in south park. How could he not be over joyed?

But after taking the call from Kenny later on, he was ecstatic.

**-Break-**

Kenny slowly blinked his eyes open as he yawned. His blond hair covered his eyes as he yawned widely. "Stupid mornings." he groaned. He slowly tried to turn over but didn't as he soon realised his arms were wrapped tightly around something...not something... someone. He pushed his locks out his eyes and looked down to the pale sleeping face. Spiky blond hair was gently resting against his throat. That was the difference between the both. The person who he was holding was soft and warm. Him on the other hand. He had plasters over his face and his hair was dry, flat and sharp. As he shifted slightly the cold air caught on his skin and a shiver ran down him.

The person he was holding slowly shifted and yawned into Kenny's chest before a pair of soft, pale blue eyes looked up at him. "Well, hey there." The person smiled. "Happy last day of school." As Kenny let a smile slowly tug at his mouth he lent down and landed his onto the boy's.  
"Hey Butters." he grinned. "You're so cute when you sleep."  
"Shut up." The smaller boy muttered as he gazed away from Kenny's look.  
"Don't tell me that upset you." Kenny sighed a little taken back at Butters sensitive heart. He should have known better. After being with Butters for a year now, he got used to how the smaller boy was. Butters had soon stopped getting picked on.

Well, no one pissed Kenny off. He was the silent alpha dog.

The boy grinned at that thought but was brought back to what was going on as a tear slowly made it's way from those pale crystal eyes that Kenny loved. "I'm sorry Butters... I didn't mean to-"  
"It wasn't you." He whispered as he lowered his head and pulled the bed sheets half over his face and closed his eyes tightly as he curled into Kenny. This made the boy even more confused as he slowly pulled the sheets away from Butters face and gently laid a kiss down on the boy's lips again.  
"Come on. You never normally keep stuff from me." Kenny whispered softly.  
"I can't..." Butters whispered. He never had been that good and speaking up.  
"Okay then." Kenny ran his hand across the boy's cheek. "What would Professor Chaos say is troubling him?" Kenny grinned slightly as the smaller boy's eyes widened. He had learnt so much about Butters and they had become so in sync it was a surprise.  
"Professor Chaos would say..." Butters shifted slightly before pulling himself closer to his boy friend. "He would say that he hates that this is the last time that he and his boy friend are going to be at school together... he would also say that he is worried about what is going to happen to them both after they go to different colleges."

Now that did definitely take Kenny by surprise.

Butters sat up in bed and the sixteen year old looked away. Kenny simply rolled over onto the top of the sheets and traced his finger gently down Butter's back. "Well... our colleges aren't that far from each other." Kenny whispered, just as much trying to reassure himself as he was Butters.  
"Will we still be together next year?"  
"Stop worrying about next year!" Kenny laughed and pulled the boy down so their shoulders were touching and his head was hovering above Butters. "This has been the best year of my life. We still have a whole summer together."  
"But I don't want to stay in this stupid town!" Butters groaned then paused before a sly grin moved onto his face.  
"Butters... I know what that face means. You only ever use that face when you're thinking about us or... you know where. Do you really want us to go back there?"  
"Yes!" The pale blue eyes were once again sparkling as Kenny's hair brushed against Butter's forehead. "I want all of us to go. Kyle, Stan, me and you."  
"Okay."  
"And..." Kenny's gaze quickly hardened as he looked at the boy.  
"Don't-"  
"Eric too."  
"Butters!" Kenny groaned. He hated that stupid fat ass as much as anyone else in their school did. That prick had been horrible to him and Kyle and everyone else as long as he could remember. In fact, he knew how cruel he had been to Butters as well which pissed him off all the more.  
"As much as everyone hates him, Eric is part of our group too." Butters smiled and looked back up at Kenny. "Please."  
"Okay, okay! But one comment... one comment and I'll kick his ass."  
"Kenny..."  
"Fine." The boy pouted before walking over to his wardrobe and pulling on his orange fleece and a black shirt. He looked over at Butters who had keen eyes trained on him. "Enjoying the show?"  
"Shut up or no Hawaii for you." Butters grinned before tossing the boy his boxers and denim shorts before pulling on his own clothes.  
"I wonder what your parents would say if they found out their son had a boyfriend."  
"What they usually do." Butters laughed. "They would ground me."  
"I always did love a bad boy." Kenny winked before slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
"What are we going to do about the others?" Butters said quietly. Both had been keeping their relationship a secret from their friends. Maybe Stan would be okay with it and both knew Kyle was in no place to argue about it considering what Kyle was going through right now. But they both knew if fat ass would have found out then they would have been the talk of the town and Kenny knew how Butters would react to that.  
"Well." Kenny slowly slid his hooded jacket off slightly and Butter's eyes locked on the muscled arms which slowly flexed slightly.  
"No good flirt." Butters grinned before walking past the boy but stopping in the doorway. "We're going to be okay aren't we?" He paused before looking back up at Kenny.  
"We're going to be more than okay." Kenny smiled slightly then blushed wildly as Butters stood on his tiptoes and kissed his cheek where a plaster covered a cut.  
"Good. Now pack for Hawaii, I'll book the tickets for tonight." Butters grinned then walked out, leaving Kenny watching every movement of the boy before he walked down the stairs. "Man I love you." Kenny whispered before following after him quickly.

_**-Break-**_

Stan was stood sat at his old worn away desk as he stared blankly at it. How many years had he spent sat here? How many times had he sat here and talked with Kyle and kenny... and yes even. "Fat ass." He grinned as he looked up into the doorway. There stood a boy. His red jacket made him look slightly more over weight than what he was. Yeah the boy was big but now he had grown he wasn't exactly obese any more. A lot of that fat had been turned into muscle and the boy now had the strength to back up some of his idiotic ideas. "Homo Emo." Cartman replied coldly with a slight grin. His brown hair was cut short and the boy was wearing a white polo shirt under his jacket.  
"You call me Homo... and yet who is the one guy out of all the people in our group dating a girl?" Stan said with a cocky grin. His black hair was slightly poking out the front of his hat as he wore some three quarter length shorts and a black skull shirt. It was true, he and Wendy had been dating for the last two years now. Although it would probably fall through in the holiday or something. Not as though he cared really.

Then there was Cartman...

Stan grinned slightly as he looked at the boy. "Still haven't got up the nerve to ask Kyle out have you?"  
"What?!" Cartman flinched back slightly as though Stan's words had punched him. "I'm not gay!"  
"Sure." Stan shook his head. "The amount of time you spent torturing him." An even cockier grin moved onto his face. Cartman was such a total closet case... but Stan wasn't like him. He wasn't _that_ cruel, Cartman would have to deal with it sooner or later."What ever." He rolled his eyes and watched as the boy took a seat on his old desk. "What are your plans for the holiday before you go to college?"

Cartman just avoided the gaze which was aimed at him and just stared blankly at the old writing and inscriptions left on the desk.

Stan frowned slightly then was surprised that he was actually feeling a slight unease at the boy's response. "Eric? What's up?"  
"I didn't get into any college's." The boy growled and then went back to tracing his finger along the writing. "I'll probably hang around here for a while then find some where to get a job."  
"Dude that sucks." Stan frowned then looked up in the doorway.

Kyle was leant against the wooden frame with a slight glare in his eye. "Serves the fat ass right." Stan quickly flashed a look back at Eric who's head looked as though it couldn't have sunk any further. "Maybe if he had spent less time pissing about and more time studying... no, who am I kidding." Kyle gave a fake laugh. "You wouldn't have made anything of yourself anyway."  
"Kyle..." Stan said quietly. He would have normally snapped at the boy, but Stan couldn't have. The amount Cartman had put Kyle through; the endless taunts and cruel jokes. In the eyes of Kyle, this was justice finally happening.  
"Even Kenny will be going to college. He wasn't even in half the time."  
"Well ghetto boy seems a bit busy these days." Cartman snapped, looking up for the first time to meet the boy's gaze. "Get lost you rat-" Cartman slammed the desk over as he stood and Kyle stormed forward but both stopped as they heard a new voice.  
"Hey guys. What's going on?"

All three looked in the doorway as Butters walked into the room. He wore a blue collared shirt and skinny jeans. All three of them raised an eye at the 'Hello Kitty' bracelet the boy wore with a faint smile. The boy looked between Cartman and Kyle, blissfully naive and unaware of the tension which both radiated. They turned away from each other on the spot. Kyle went back to leaning against the wall and Cartman sat back on the desk. "What do you want Butters..." Cartman muttered.  
"Well... I was going to spend the holiday in our villa in Hawaii and..." He looked around them. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?"  
"Heh?" Stan's eyes widened and Kyle smiled brightly.  
"Hell yeah!"

Cartman looked up slowly and gave a nod before lounging back into the seat but not before Kenny walked into the room and stood next to Butters. Stan looked between both of them an suppressed a grin. Who did those two think they were kidding? It was obvious... at least to him about those two. "So Kenny, you in on this trip to Hawaii? I remember how much you loved it before."  
"Sure." He said. Short as ever.

Kyle smiled and looked between all of them as the bell finally rang. "About time." He grinned before looking at the others. "I'm going to pack."  
"Be at the airport in three hours."  
"Okay." He smiled and walks out the door before waving to Stan.

Yet all the time, Stan had his eyes on Butters and Kenny. Butters had taken a few steps closer to Kenny. Why hadn't they told him yet? "Well then." Stan gave a grin at the three boys before following Kyle. "Aloha."

* * *

_**And so the end of Chapter one. What is Cartman going to do now he hasn't gotten into any colleges? Will Butters feel more secured with Kenny now?Find out all in the next chapter. If you liked it, review, favourite and follow. I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up within three to seven days. Again hope you all enjoyed it and I thank you for taking time to read it. Hopefully see you next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, first of all, thanks to the guest who reviewed this. I'm glad you liked it. Not much to say other than that and sorry it took so long to update. My laptop broke and this is the first chance I've had to update. Here's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

Butters sighed contently as he looked out the window to the awaiting plane. Not long now and he would be on his holiday with his boy friend. They could lay on the beach for hours and stare at clouds. Not having a care in the world. He closed his eyes and smiled gently as he felt hands slowly move around his waist before a strong body pulled him tightly close.

Butters lent his head back and looked up slowly to see Kenny's determined face looking down at him. "You okay?" He asked quietly and Butters nodded gently.  
"Do you remember the last time we were both here?" He grinned before Kenny laughed. It almost seemed unreal to believe that they had ever been that distant from each other.

But then again.

This had been the trip that had changed all that for them.

Kenny smiled inwardly. They had been so young back then... and here they were now. Getting ready to go to college! How had everything gone by them so fast? Sometimes it felt all so unreal to Kenny. He looked down at the soft eyes of his lover boy and gave a soft chuckle. "The woman wouldn't let you board the plane because you looked stoned." He remembered. Oh those were the days. Butter's and he were so different. Kenny was a complete pervert and Butters was a naive innocent little boy who everyone picked on.  
"You had to come with me because I was getting so angry. It was the only way that they would let me go back to my 'ancestor's home'. Ha!" Butters chuckled softly as he tilted his head up and landed a kiss on Kenny's mouth. Both boys soon began to fight for dominance over the kiss but eventually it was Kenny to pushed Butters gently up a wall and deepened the kiss taking the control. "Hmm.." Butters groaned and Kenny shot a smug smile.  
"I can't believe we're going to Hawaii!"

Both boy's broke apart and Butters ran away as saw Kyle, Stan and Cartman walk into the departure lounge. All the boys were dressed in shorts and polo shirts, eagerly awaiting the sun shine and weather of their nearing holiday. Kyle smiled as he saw Kenny. "Hey, I thought you were in the toilet?"  
"Does it look like I am?" Kenny muttered with a frown, annoyed that he and Butters had broken their kiss just because those three were here. He wished they could just come out about their relationship! It would be so much easier... besides. If Cartman said anything or made any jokes, Kenny would just beat him up... It's not as though he had never done it before.

Kyle frowned slightly. "What ever dude." He shook his head then gazed over at the bar. A boy with shiny, ink black hair slowly raised his gaze. The boy's eyes were amber and hypnotizing. He looked the same age as Kyle... maybe a few months younger. He was sipping a cold drink of what looked like Pepsi. He was in a tight green leather jacket and black shirt while wearing leather trousers which showed his perfect legs... Kyle blushed slightly as the boy grinned at him and gave a wink. "Dude... that guy is checking you out." Stan said as he noticed where his best friend was looking.  
"No he's not." Kyle's face was turning as red as his hair. He reached up and moved a red lock behind his ear as he looked away.  
"Yes he is." Stan grinned. He looked over at Cartman who was glaring at the ground quietly. Stan had made it his ambition to get Cartman to finally tell Kyle how he felt... no matter what the consequences.  
"Should I go talk to him?" Kyle whispered. He looked like a deer caught in the path of an oncoming car. Butters glanced over his shoulder  
"Sure. He looks like your type." Stan shrugged. When he had first found out about Kyle, he wasn't really bothered. What bothered him was that Kyle sometimes found it awkward to talk around him about getting dates. Stan spent most of the last part of the year to try and rid the awkwardness from talking to Kyle. Gay or not. Kyle was his best friend. Nothing could ever change that.

What he wanted to change was for Cartman to stop being so damn stubborn and finally admit to the boy about why he tortured him for so long and about his feelings! "What do you think Cartman?" Stan said, but Cartman just carried on looking at the ground while Kyle raised an eyebrow at his best friend.  
"Why would it matter to me what that fat ass thinks?" He said and Cartman looked as though he had just been punched square in the face. "I'm going to go talk to him." Kyle said as the boy waved at him and indicated to the bar seat next to him.

Cartman finally looked over and shot a glare towards the bar where the boy sat. "That stupid... stupid-"

Kyle came to a skidding stop.

Cartman's eyes widened slightly as Kyle looked over his shoulder with a glare. "That. Stupid. What Cartman?" He growled quietly. Stan had been surprised lately at Kyle's continued rage towards Cartman... but he could understand it. Especially after what had happened just before Kyle had started his finals. Cartman looked back at the floor as he remained quiet. "Yeah. I thought so fat ass." Kyle muttered before walking off with a smile to the bar and taking a seat next to the boy.

Stan sighed as he watched Cartman storm away towards the furthest part of the lounge. This was going to be slow and painful but he would get them both together if it killed him! The first stage was to get Cartman jealous. He grinned slightly as he watched Kyle sat with the boy and both were chatting eagerly to each other. "They look happy." He smiled slightly.  
"Yeah, lucky them." Kenny muttered and looked over to Butters, longingly. Butter's body shook slightly and trembled as he drew breaths. He was gripping the railing in front of him so hard, Stan could see the white of the boy's knuckles. It looked like he was crying and was about to break down or something! Stan frowned as he turned back to Kenny.

No this was getting out of hand now.

He looked into the boy's eyes and frowned. "Kenny. Go and kiss your damn boyfriend!" He glared at his friend as Kenny's eyes widened. Stan could register a different cycle of emotions going through the boy; Shock, fear, Anger... deeper anger... rage. Fear... surprise... and repeat. He shook his head. As if Kenny thought that Stan didn't know him that well by now?  
"How long-"  
"It doesn't matter how long I've known. Kyle is to busy talking to that boy and Cartman is having a bitch fit on the other side of the lounge. Now go and freaking make sure your boyfriend is okay!" He snapped as he looked back over at Butters. "You can't keep worrying about what everyone thinks! If it is making Butters miserable, it isn't fair! You're going to lose him because you're scared!"  
"I'm not scared!" Kenny shouted. "Do you think that it's easy for me? I feel like i'm dying just because I can't go and kiss him! Because I can't hold him when he feels like this-"  
"You can. You just have to stop being a coward and go over to him and do it!" Stan growled. His eyes widened as he saw the hurt in Kenny's eyes. Normally nothing ever hurt Kenny... but why had he just snapped like that at him?

Stan took a long and necessary breath, still unsure where the sudden anger had come from. "Just go and make sure Butters is okay." He sighed looking over to the other boy. "Butters has been through a lot. He deserves better than the way we have treated him." Stan reasoned. "I'll keep fat ass busy. Go and do what you have to do."

But Butters was just glaring out the window. He hadn't realized how sick he felt about hiding his relationship with Kenny. He felt a sickening twist in the pit of his stomach. His heart was beating fast and it felt as though a continued cold was running through him. He gripped onto the bar of the railing as tears splashed the varnished wood. He just wanted it his way. He wanted to be able to hold his boy friend and he would flip off anyone who gave him a dirty look. But no. He wouldn't get that would he? "Stupid idiot." He whispered as tears stung his eyes.  
"I hope you're not talking about me are you?" Kenny whispered as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.  
"What are you doing!" Butters hissed. He could see Stan looking at them and giving a gentle smile before he walked off. "If the others find out-"  
"Stan is fine with it and is going to keep Cartman busy, plus Kyle is too busy with that boy to even notice us." Kenny turned the boy around and slowly wiped the tears from Butters red eyes. Every where a tear had touched his cheeks, Kenny kissed them softly and held the boy close as they watched the planes. "Just hold in there a bit longer. Soon we will be there." He whispered.

Butters closed his eyes as he felt Kenny's warmth spread through him. Soon the knot in his stomach unwound and he listened to the calming sound of Kenny's heart. He loved that sound. **"All passengers for the flight to Hawaii, please prepare to board your plane."** the announcer sounded and Kenny and Butters made sure that they were the first through the gate. They ran down the boarding platform till they were both in their first class seats and pulled the curtain around their chairs quickly so no one else could see them.**_  
_**

Before they laid back their chairs and Kenny lent down slowly kissing the boy he loved.

Kyle frowned as he looked up from his drink as the announcer spoke. "Aw damn it." He muttered but noticed as Butters and Kenny sprinted down the tunnel to board. _Wonder what's got into them?_ he thought before turning his gaze back to the boy. "I guess I better go Leo." He smiled gently as Leo lent his head into his hand. He had a rich British accent and spoke just as softly as how he gazed at Kyle.  
"Here." He wrote quickly on a piece of paper and handed it to Kyle.  
"What's this?" Kyle opened up the paper and turned bright red when he saw the phone number.  
"Call me while you're in Hawaii, it's going to be a long summer. If you want to hang out come up to my villa." He smiled before standing. Kyle reached down to get his wallet before Leo placed some money on the bar. "Let me pay. Isn't that the rule of a first date?"  
"W-What?" Kyle stammered. This boy really did like him!  
"Sorry, I guess a first date should be something better." He nodded in his thoughts. "See you around red head." He winked.  
"Fuck off." Someone grumbled.

Both boy's snapped their heads over to see Cartman who had muttered that but now was shying away from their burning glares. "Are you going to be okay on the plane? I have a spare seat next to me. I'm sure they would let you change."  
"Do it." Stan muttered and shoved Kyle closer to the boy.  
"S-sure. Sounds great." Kyle nodded.  
"Perfect." The boy held his arm out and Kyle blushed as he linked arms and went onto the plane.

Stan smiled slightly at how his best friend seemed smitten with the boy. It was almost like something out of a fairy tale. Love at first-

He grunted as he was roughly shoved up against the wall and locked eyes with Cartman who was giving him a burning glare. "What the fuck are you playing at!" He snarled. "Stop playing games Stan! What the hell are you doing! Are you trying to mess with my head!"  
"I don't know what you mean." He said impassively. "Why would you mind if Kyle has someone."  
"Because- I- Because of. Because-" Cartman stammered and Stan realized just how bad the fat ass really had it.  
"Say it! Say it Cartman!" He nodded. But Cartman just shook his head and shoved the boy before walking down the tunnel. "Fuck you." He muttered.

Stan sighed. Man Cartman was so stubborn. This was going to take a while.

It helped that they were now sat together on a flight for a couple of hours.

Stan straightened his shirt and soon followed the boy as they boarded the plane and took their seats. Cartman refused to look at him but kept his eyes locked on Kyle and the boy Leo who were sat to the side in front of them. They had a small DVD player and were watching some cartoon film.

Cartman glared at Leo. Okay, so the boy was good looking. But what did he have at Cartman didn't. '_A British accent.'  
'Not freaking helping!'_ he snapped back to his thoughts. But he had to deal with the reality. This was his fault. He was the reason Kyle could barely even look at him. All those years of being horrible to the boy... and now he was finally paying for it.

"I never should have outed him." He whispered quietly and Stan looked over at him with wide eyes.  
"What did you say?" Stan sounded astounded.  
"I never should have outed him." He stated again. "Kyle is... Kyle is mine!" He snarled finally. "Kyle is mine. Not his. Not some British boy's. Kyle belongs to me!" He clenched his fist. He had to deal with the fact. He loved Kyle.

That's right.

He loved him.

All those years, that's why he had picked on Kyle. Not because he hated him, but because he hated that he loved him.

"Cartman? Cartman!"

Cartman blinked a few times. He needed to stop having these day dreams. Stan sat down next to him and stayed quietly... maybe he should do what happened in his day dream. Maybe he should admit that he loved Kyle. Maybe he should admit that he's wrong... No that's never going to happen. He frowned and banged his head back against the chair.

He had outed Kyle as the ultimate way to try and get at the boy. But... it had just gone to hell when he had done that. He started getting picked on at school. He barely showed up for any lessons... The guilt had set, thick in Cartman's blood. That's why he had been happy when he had found out Kyle had gotten into college... what almost killed him was when the boy could no longer look at him and had declared that he was leaving town and not coming back.

Then Cartman found out he had gotten refused from all the collages he had applied for... finally. Every bad thing he had ever done to the boy. It had all come back to him in one big wrapped up bundle. He would never get to see Kyle ever again. His future only had the one possibility of working in some garage or run down shop back in town.

This time, he couldn't wriggle his way out of the hole he had dug himself into.

He was getting his just deserts.

He shook his head and looked back at Kyle. He had till September now to change that and it was the end of July now. He had six weeks to change Kyle leaving. Six weeks to stop the boy he loved from leaving his life and never coming back. He put his head phones in. What choice did he have left now.

He slowly looked over at Stan.

He needed some help. Six weeks wasn't a long time. He was going to need a lot of help.

He watched as Kyle scooted closer to the British boy and Leo wrapped his arm around Kyle...

He was going to need help and someone to stop him from killing that bastard Leo!

* * *

_**So here is chapter 2. So will Kyle and Leo hit it off or will Cartman have something to say about it? Will Butters and Kenny finally come out about their relationship to their friends? And will Stan's plan work or fail greatly. Find out in the next chapter. **_


End file.
